


Prompt: Hell is Empty; all the devils are here

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England run from their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Hell is Empty; all the devils are here

Alfred clutched Arthur’s hand tightly as they ran from their angry citizens. “We need to find a place to hide,” screamed Arthur, “The meeting area should be straight ahead, head there.” Alfred nodded and bolted towards the building. They made it in, locked the door and propped themselves against it. “I think we lost them. “ Alfred huffed out. Arthur gave him an annoyed look. “I don’t think so, our people may be crazy but they aren’t stupid,” He began to move the chairs and tables in front of the doors, “It’s only a matter of time they find us and then I dread to think what they will do.”

 Arthur shuddered at the thought. Alfred smiled, “Not to worry Arthy, as the hero I will protect you from them.” Arthur looked down and shook his head. “You don’t seem to get it,” He looked up at Alfred with tears in his eyes. “Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” Alfred’s smile never flattered. “What does Shakespeare have to do with anything?”

Arthur scoffed and shook his head. “You are an idiot, don’t you get it; we are no getting saved. “ He threw his hands in the air. “Those things, our people out there are going to tear us to shreds and not think a thing of it.” He looked down sadly. “We are as good as dead.” Alfred frowned but approached Arthur lifting his head to look into his eyes. “If we are as good as dead, at least I die with you, I promise to die first.” Arthur stared at Alfred in shock but smiled with gratitude. “Thank you.” The pounding at the door was forgotten for a moment and they were at peace again. 


End file.
